Just One Question
by Plastic Emotion
Summary: Special moments pile on one another, eventually leading to just one question…[2DNoodle Oneshot]


**Just One Question**

**Summery**: _Special moments pile on one another, eventually leading to just one question…_

**&&&**

Memories.

It was all he had to live on. It was all he had to live for. All that was important lied in memories. Recalling all past events…all special in their own way. Scratching his head, he continued on, tossing a small package he had bought some time ago in the air, snagging it as soon as it came close enough that he could read the inscriptions on it while he lay on his bed, staring at his ceiling. Could he do this? Would he have the determination? The will? The guts?

He sighed, inhaling deeply. No one else was there except him and her. He was pretty sure of it. The others had errands to do or some other. He couldn't ask for a more perfect opportunity, but yet…something still held him back. Was he sure he wanted to do this? He could remember first seeing her…it was his rescue that saved her. If he hadn't been there…

Shaking his head, he cleared his throat. He'd rather not think of negatives of a beautiful event. Rather, his mind zoomed forward to something a little more…cheerful. It was a day he could never forget. December 23…was a great day in deed. It was a few years back though, she had been a bit younger, sixteen to be exact, but nothing about her had changed. She was still the sweet, gentle friend he knew. In fact, it was during a snowball fight they were having outside on the Kong landfill. Russel was padding snow here and there on his snowman, too busy to help either side win and although Murdoc didn't celebrate Christmas, he was always up for a snow fight. But this time he was out due to a broken leg tripping over Mike and falling down the stairs.

He had sworn to never take stairs again and to get rid of the guitarist's pet, but it never happened. He could never take something from her that cruelly. With Murdoc watching the telly while stuffing his face and Russel slowly building his creature of snow, it was just her and he, a measure of war. A ball of ice flew past his shoulder, merely inches from his face. "OY! THA' 'AD ICE IN IT!"

A teasing giggle answered this upset complaint, a small ball of snow hitting his leg as he ran behind the tree. His cheeks were red, his nose about to fall off from frostbite, and his entire body soaked from numerous amounts of freezing balls of flurry that had been pegged at him.

"I'm gonna get yeh for tha', Noodle!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

He poked his head from behind the tree with a grin, a weapon of chill ready in his bare hands, freezing them to the bone. "Where are yeh…" he muttered sneakily, eyes scanning the estate. Tombstones were covered with white frost, icicles hanging from the towering ones, Russel off in the corner, minding his own business, shovels near the door to dig themselves out…

His eyes widened at a sink crunch of snow behind him, spinning quicker than a tornado, arm ready at the shocked teen. He grinned evilly, grabbing her arm so she wouldn't be able to get away and arched his arm back, about to get her good when she suddenly jumped forward, her heavily padded right arm pulling around his neck as she tiptoed up, her purplish blue lips compressing against his. Dropping his snowball in shock, he felt his entire body lighten and all the pains from the icy chill disappear as an unusual heat rose his temperature.

She pulled away quickly, her cheeks a rosy pink, but he couldn't tell if it was from the cold or reaction from her bravery. He definitely knew his glow was just a little more than some cold air hitting his skin. He stared at her, mouth slightly open from surprise, when she smirked her own evil grin, pegging him right in the face. "I got you, 2D!" she giggled sweetly, her childlike innocence coming out in her…

Smiling, he tossed the package higher, blowing it a kiss as gravity quickly took its job, pulling in down to him again. Only she could make it feel like his first kiss. The butterflies…the unstoppable blushing…the nervous stutters…he loved those feelings. He wanted them all the time. Spending time with her was just one of those things he couldn't get tired of. Even in the worse of times, like when you try to celebrate her birthday and keep it secret…but the cake is missing…and its raining out…and Murdoc has the geep.

A smile spread across his face, it had been her eighteenth birthday. Hundreds of little children out to gather their Halloween treats, even in the worse of weather. He had been smart enough to buy the candy and the snacks and the cake beforehand. Until Russel questioned where the cake was. "I-I got the cake, Russ!" he fumbled, watching the drummer give him a cautious glare, "D…where's it?"

His mind scanned over everything…he had picked up the candy at the store along with the sodas…the junk food had been bought the second day. He made the order…His eyes widened. He had made the order, but never picked it up. "I-I'll get it! 'ey 'ave it! I'll be right back!" he said quickly, speeding by the young woman. "2D?" she questioned softly, watching as he ran down Kong getting soaked. He ran down eight blocks, shoving kids out of the way, trying to get to the store before Noodle could see anything. Pushing the glass door open to the bakery, he gasped, ignoring the pain in his heaving chest.

"C-Cake…says…'appy b-birthday N-Noodle…" he breathed, bent over as his hand supported him up. The manager glanced up, "Oh I remember you…you never came to pick it up."

"Yeh still got it, r-right?"

The man nodded, "Yes, yes, right here." He disappeared to the back, coming out with a rather large box, "Right here." A large smile replaced the tired frown, hand pulling out his wallet to pay the man. Shoving the receipt in his pocket, the tall vocalist grabbed the cake, forgetting the fact that it was pouring. He could make it; it was only a few blocks. Pulling the door open, he kept a good grip on the box, running down the street, avoiding knocking little buggers over.

Something suddenly banged into him, sending the box flying off into a side gate, thudding as it dropped to the side. "NO!" he gasped horrifically. Opening the red thin ties with his teeth, he whimpered at the cake's condition. It was sloshed on one side with three cracks breaking from the center to the ends. "I-Its ruined…" he sniffed, slowly closing the box and turning to who had run into him, "YEH BLOODY MORON, YEH RUINED NOODLE'S CAKE!" he roared enraged, suddenly cringing as he realized who it was.

The Japanese girl stared at him with her head tilted, obviously surprised about the whole thing. She was holding an umbrella meant for him, seeing that he had rushed out in too much of a hurry to get one. "A cake?" she repeated, slowly glancing at the dented box. He hung his head, he had messed everything up. "You came out in this mess to get me a cake?" she asked with a touched expression. "I 'ad teh pick it up…we 'ave ev'rythin' back at the 'ouse…I'm sorry, Noodle…I messed up yo' special day…" he sighed, covering his face, but was soon wrapped into a loving hug.

The two glanced at each other, rain soaking them from head to toe. Noodle couldn't help it anymore. She laughed. She laughed and laughed, the echo of it ringing along with the laughter of the passing children, having their own fun in the rain. Her laughter seeped into the singer's heart, finally having him laugh, too. Her face buried into his shoulder, unable to hold her amusement back and he grinned, his arms holding her up. "Wot's so funny, love?" he asked at last when she came together. "Y-You were so determined to bring that c-cake home and _I'm_ the one who destroys it!" she burst, tears of humor mixing with the rain.

"You were about ready to kill me for it, too!" she beamed, handing him the box. Her emerald eyes peeked up at his, opening the umbrella. "You must really care…huh, D?" His humorous grin was suddenly replaced with a nervous gawk, his cheeks filling in darkly, "U-Uhm, wull I-I…" Holding the umbrella over them both, she smiled timidly as she walked behind him, wrapping her arm around his middle while leaning her cheek on the back of his shoulder, keeping out of the way so the cake would have some room when he walked. He swallowed hard, beginning the even pace. "This'll be the coolest birthday cake yet." she giggled, and he glanced back with cheeks still flushed, "An' why's 'at?"

"I've never had soggy birthday cake before!"

The small package hit him square between the eyes, receiving a groan and pout, but also a reminder that not all memories were happy ones…Turning on his bed, his fingers felt over the fuzzy covering, leaning his chin on his pillow. Not all memories were happy…

It was like losing a brother. Well to her at least. It was his time to go…and no one liked when one's time to go came so abruptly and so…sadly. It was the idiot gardener's fault. Why did they even have a gardener? They hardly had plants on their property. But for any reason, they had one, and he had been fumigating the land around Kong, keeping termites and such out from the band's beloved home.

What the moron didn't realize was that the chemicals he was using was extremely harmful to animals, and without warning, he sprayed all around, leaving his equipment thrown to the side to get some lunch. While he was out, adventurous little Mike (already getting on in his years, but was still healthy) stretched, ready to go for his day walk. Jumping into the bit of hedges they had along Kong, he snagged some bugs along the side of the wall, consuming them as he did everyday for his noon snack. The axe princess soon came out, ready to exercise with her pet, finding him heaving on the side, his eyes getting more bloodshot with every struggle of breath.

"Mike?"

A large puddle of bloody mess answered this as the monkey vomited over and over, horrifying his owner. "MIKE! MIKE! SOMEBODY HELP! HELP!" she screamed, grabbing him gently and kicking the door open. Russel had been the first to see the sight, running to get Murdoc and he was out with the geep faster than one could breath with the singer in the passenger seat, bearing three buckets and a couple of towels. Murdoc risked three speeding tickets as he ignored the blaring signals behind him, sirens going off at full speed.

They made it to the veterinary's office in record time, but it wasn't enough time to have Mike's stomach pumped and his blood transfused. The doctors couldn't decide what he had died from first, whether it was from dehydration of throwing up so much, blood loss, or lack of oxygen, but they definitely knew all three were caused from a chemical used to kill off dirt bugs. Once the news was out, Noodle broke down, threatening to destroy the careless man who worked on their property. It took all three men to hold her down in the office, keeping their cool while she lost hers.

"NOOOOOOOO! THAT BASTARD….THAT _BASTARD_! MUDERER! MURDERER!" she had screamed furiously, throwing punches, not caring at the moment who they hit. After some time, they brought Mike out for Noodle to bring home. They had cleaned him up for her, but his eyes were still staring off, never to focus on anything with emotion ever again…

Covering her mouth in a horrified gasp, she collapsed, falling into the singer's grasp, sobbing hard into his chest. Her best friend was gone…and it all happened in a matter of minutes. "C'mon, love…put 'im teh peace…'e'd want yeh to do it…" he comforted, holding her close. Trembling, her hand slowly touched the primate, pressing against his eyelids, closing them forever. The guitarist turned away from the sight, her arms hooked against the singer's back as she used his chest as a pillow, staring to the side silently, tears washing down her face like never before.

The gardener was then fired with life threats on the side, hardly feeling welcome when they practically called security on him with Cortez pecking mercilessly at his skin. Later that same afternoon, Mike was buried, an entire eulogy just as if he were a human, as he was in their hearts. Even Murdoc was affected by the loss of their monkey friend, giving a few words of unexpected kindness, receiving a thankful hug from Noodle. It was amazing how close death brought them…and how it made them realize no one lives forever.

Unable to find her after an hour after the burial, the lanky keyboardist had given up, guessing the young woman needed some time alone rather than a comforting friend. He climbed from his room in the basement up four flights of stairs, opening the roof door with some casualty, finding the one he had been looking for the entire time. She would sniff frostily, keeping herself from trembling, glancing down at the newly turned ground from the second story of Kong. Slowly closing the door, he made his way next to her, and she automatically leaned against him, closing her eyes.

"I w-was only going to w-walk him…Is that such a c-crime?"

"No, love…shh…"

Her watery emerald eyes peered up at the singer, swallowing scratchily, "…W-What did I do?" He bit his lip, rubbing her back gently, "Nuthin', nuthin'…"

She suddenly yanked away from his caring grip, "WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!" she screamed almost demonically, glaring at the heavens. Eyes wide, he wrapped her in a settling embrace, "No, love…don't go blamin' others for 'is…don't do tha'…it wos an accident…not yo' fault at all…not yo' fault…" he repeated, listening to her sob against his shoulder, mumbling words of apology and whatnot. Then he did something he hadn't done in years. Lifting her gently, he placed her on his lap, humming soft tunes he used to sing to her when she was younger and couldn't get to sleep.

After what seemed like forever, Noodle finally calmed down, cuddled up against the talented man, realizing that he had been crying, too. "Mike was m-my best friend." she whispered, her head resting underneath his chin, pulling his arms around her protectively. "I know, love…I know…"

"I used to…to tell him secrets…secrets…n-no one else knew…"

"Mmhmm…"

"W-When I was ten…I would s-speak to him in my native tongue…he would unders-stand…and as I realized English was in my vocabulary…he s-still understood…and I understood _him_…"

The singer closed his eyes, his fingers slowly running up and down her arms, warming them slightly, also feeding a bit of temptation he had. "I trusted him w-with my secrets…but he still would try to tell…sometimes he felt it was…best if others knew besides him…" she continued, looking up with her gemmed eyes. He glanced down at her, nuzzling his cheek against hers. A small smile gapped through her melancholy surfacing, "He wanted you to know the most…"

"…Teh know wot?" he asked curiously as she tilted her vision back down at the grave. Slowly looking back up, she rested against him once again, "…That I love you." A sudden choke knot blocked his throat when he tried to swallow, a dark hole boring into his stomach. "Y-Yeh…love me?" he asked in a squeak, hugging her close, and she replied softly, "Yes…I always have…I just don't know how you feel…and that's why I never told…I-I was afraid you didn't…" she ended, gentle tears running down her cheeks.

Snuggling her, he pressured their lips together, feeling like a complete idiot for not realizing sooner. He always felt a tingle for the girl whenever she walked by or the excitement when she would choose to hang out with him rather than do anything else. Not sure if he was making this too long or not, he gently started to pull away, but Noodle moved with him, still wanting more. How could he resist? She snaked her arms around his shoulders, up to his neck, hands grasping his cheeks as he held her on his lap, their lips clasping against each other while the action within their mouths grew more intense. Finally releasing, she crawled back down to his chest, eyes closed. He ran his fingers along the ends of her hair, combing it out of her face, "Tha's 'ow I feel…"

Arms around his mid, she slowly fell into a calm sleep, huddled up against the secret love of her life…though, it was no longer a secret, to him at least. Pressing his lips against her cheek tenderly, he sighed, closing his eyes…

His eyes opened in a flash. Had he fallen asleep? What time was it? Glancing at the clock he groaned, twenty minutes had passed. The other two might've gotten in already. Fixing himself up, he looked himself in the mirror, combing his hair into neat place. He popped in two tictacs, pushing them around his mouth with his tongue as they dissolved, peeking out of his room. The geep was gone, so Murdoc was still out. Russel wouldn't be much of a bother if he was home anyway.

Getting on the lift, the blue haired vocalist squeezed the small package, his heart thumping quicker with each advancing floor. Hopefully he wouldn't screw up on this. It was a one time thing. The elevator doors opened, and he stepped out, reaching into his pocket for a small note he hand neatly written, once again fixing himself before stopping at her door. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, and tried slowing his rapid pulse, but it was no use when he knocked on her door. The nerves got to him and his heart rammed against his chest harder than ever, along with sweaty palms and flushing cheeks.

Gentle footsteps followed the pause of guitar playing. She was practicing. Hands behind his back, he smiled nervously as the door opened a crack, revealing the twenty year old. "Hey, 2D-kun…" she smiled shyly, opening the door wider. He glanced to the side. Was he ready to do this? Was he?

"I-I 'ave somethin' for y-yeh…" he stuttered, trying to keep calm and cool. "You do?" she said curiously, trying to peek around his back. "Now, wait! Yeh gotta read 'is first!" he scolded, waving the note. Noodle grabbed the note with a grin, pecking his nose, "Let me see." He gave a wobbly smile; he loved when she did that. Eyes to the ground, he wasn't so brave as to watch her expression change. He couldn't bear to see her gentle expression turn to something he'd rather resent.

Noodle opened up the heavily folded note, realizing it was a poem. Her smile grew as she began to read.

_If I asked you to remember all our joys and cheers,_

_Would you tell me about the time I almost drowned myself in beer?_

_If I asked you to recall the toughest times of all,_

_Would you cry on my shoulder, and united we would fall?_

_And if I questioned the future of something only you could do…_

She slowly flipped it, reading the rest on the back with wide eyes,

_Such as a question of would you be mine…?_

…_Would you say I do?_

Noodle looked up, stunned, not expecting this at all. When 2D brought gifts to her, they were usually something from the telly or candy of the sort. Her face was white as paper with dark flushed cheeks, "T-This isn't a joke." she said, more to be sure it wasn't. The singer finally brought forth his other arm, presenting the small package he had been handling in his room. His long fingers crept to the seem, pulling it open, revealing a spectacular ring that caught her breath. He looked up shyly with a timid smile, "…Marry me?"

A scream loud enough to wake the dead rang throughout Kong as Noodle tackled him, kissing every inch of his face with loving tender care. His burning cheeks accompanied his large grin as they slowly settled into an extensive kiss, wondering what the booming downstairs was. Rushing into the hallway came Murdoc and Russel, stopping in at halt at the romantic scene. "Why's screamin'?" fumbled Murdoc, unsure of what to ask. "We're getting married!" Noodle giggled, burying herself within the singer's chest. Russel rose his eyebrows, giving his head a good shake, "_Married_!"

They both glanced at each other and nodded warmly, refusing to let their embrace go. "You lot sho' 'bout tha'?" Murdoc questioned, crossing his arms, but even he could see how happy they were just near each other. "Absolutely sure." Noodle answered, gazing into the depth of 2D's eyes. "Alright then!" Russel grinned, pulling them all into a bone crunching hug. "'OY LARDS! I wanna make it to the weddin'!" breathed the bassist as Russel let go. Russel made his way downstairs to make a celebration feast, and Murdoc gave 2D a good long talking to about treating Noodle like gold. But when holding her close, kissing her, and being in love made everything else seem pointless, Stuart Tusspot knew. She was worth more than gold. She was his…and it happened with just one question.

**&&&**

**Author's Note**: _I guess my one shotness hasn't died out yet. XP I'm sorry, but this came too strong to just ignore. I dunno…it felt…right. And yes, I started it at six thirty five PM and ended at midnight this morning, so I was exhausted during school today. Even my friends asked me if I was sick. (I'm normally a jumpy loud type of person) My coolest teacher ever sixth period let me sleep and eat in his class, so for him being awesomely nice, I give you this. (No I'm not crushing on my teacher. He's short and balding on the sides, although he's young, but I do give a shout out to his two year old Samantha and his new baby to be born! It's a girl!)_


End file.
